1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system for printing data generated by a data source such as a host computer.
2. Related Art
In a conventional printing system, type data such as character data, which appears in a document repeatedly, is registered in a printer by a printer driver in advance, and a printing operation is performed using this data. In such a system, the memory device in the printer has a limitation, so it may be that not all print data or data which needs to be printed can be stored in the printer.
Therefore, data registered in the printer may be data with a low frequency, depending on the print data. In this case, an inherent function of performing high-speed printing processing by registering type data in the printer is not effectively utilized. In addition, the print data transfer amount from the host computer to the printer increases, resulting in an increase in time required for data transfer processing performed by the host computer.